


A Story for Orpheus

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Papa Hermes, Persephone and Hades just mentioned, bedtime story, cute Orpheus, its an old tale that Hermes tells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Bedtime for Orpheus means a story from Mr. Hermes. What story will he be told tonight?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 44





	A Story for Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So this is to help tie a things together, while providing some fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell, with myth elements coming from the myths. I’m just playing. And yes Anaïs owns the bits I used from the Live Original Cast Recording. Kudos and a mention to the first person to spot them! 

_Italics-Inner thoughts_

Regular-regular story

" "-speech 

Orpheus is around 5. So this is pre-trick. Persephone and Hades are currently going through a rough spot.

* * *

“Mr. Hermes, I’m not tired. Why do I have to go to bed? I want to stay up and play.” 

“I know Orpheus, but it’s late. And if you want to play tomorrow you need to get some sleep. Or you’ll have to sleep tomorrow when you would rather be playing.”

“Ok, I’ll go to sleep. Can I have a story first, please? One story and I’ll go to sleep I promise.” 

“One story little one. Then you need to sleep. Ok, let’s see what story….I know a story for you. How about how the Underworld got its Queen? Yes? Ok. All comfy? Settled in good? All right, here we go.”

“Once upon a time, the Underworld had only a king. Now this king was a just king who ruled over his realm fairly. The wicked were punished and the good rewarded. He had other minor gods who helped him. There was Hecate who controlled the magic of the underworld. Thantos who collected the souls of those who died, Charon whose job was to ferry the souls across the River Styx, and of course the guardian of the underworld, Cerebus the three-headed hound. Now eve with these helpers and the shades of the mortals the king grew lonely. He saw his brothers find wives and queens. He saw the younger gods fall in love and marry as well. Finally, the hardest part was seeing the shades of the mortals reunited with their loved ones. For he saw that some love was able to withstand even death. But who could love the king of the underworld with a realm so dark and cold?

Now one day while he traveled in the world above, the king saw someone. A goddess, who was tending to plants and other things.” “Was it Lady Persephone Mr. Hermes? I bet it was.” “Hush Orpheus let me tell the story. Just close your eyes. Now as I was saying.

The king saw a goddess. He waited for her to leave before taking a look at what she had been tending to. They were plants, yes, but plants that would not be good for the mortals. Nightshade, poppies, and hemlock were but a few of what he saw growing. Now the king was intrigued. What goddess would grow deadly plants, especially so close to Demeter's fields of wheat and barley? The king decided to return and see. Day after day the king would use helm of invisibility to watch the goddess. Over time he learned that it was Demeter’s daughter who grew such plants. And also that she sought more than the life her mother planned for her. For this young goddess would often talk to herself while tending to her duties and thus the king heard all about her desires. Of course, even a king can make a mistake. And one day he did. He stepped on a plant, and the goddess heard him. Using her powers, she bound the invisible god in vines demanding to know who he was. The king instructed her to remove his helmet and she would see. But that he meant no harm. He merely wanted to know who was growing plants of his realm up above.

“His realm the young goddess asked? For were not all plants the domain of her and her mother? Oh yes goddess, the king replied. But plants of death are special to the realm of the dead and it’s king. Shocked the goddess released him. She had trapped the king of the underworld. Smiling the king assured her he was not mad. Indeed he was impressed with all she grew. Would she be willing to talk and tell him more about what she could do? The young goddess was honored that the king would want to speak to her and said yes. Soon their daily conversations began to be about many things, not just plants. With each passing day, the king fell deeper and deeper in love. They had even begun to sing together were before the king had sung only for himself and maybe Cerebus. But soon he knew he would have to make a choice. He could not neglect his duties forever, and Demeter was growing suspicious of the time her daughter spent outside her view. So one day the king decided to take the biggest risk he could. 

Waiting for a day he knew Demeter would be away, he dressed in his nicest clothes, glasses, and hat included. For the king of the underworld was sensitive to the sun after so long below. Going quietly to their spot he approached the goddess who had stolen his heart. Upon seeing him, she smiled, for she was always pleased to see him. He asked her to wait, that he had something to ask her and to please let him get it all out. Confused she nodded. She didn’t understand, had she upset him somehow? The king of the underworld, who bowed to no other god, knelt down before his goddess. He removed his hat and glasses and looking at her as if she was the center of the cosmos he asked her to be his wife and queen. To please have pity on a lonely old god, who would give her whatever she desired. Come with me he asked her, come with me below this dirt and into my realm. Let me make you my wife and queen, and you will listen to no one. None would be your equal for you will rule by my side and all would obey you. The goddess was shocked. She was not expecting this. Looking at him, she thought about him and how she felt. How she looked forward to their meetings every day. How leaving him was getting harder and harder. How the thought of being at his side forever was one that excited her, not scared her. Finally, she looked at him. The king of the underworld, ruler of a third of the cosmos was kneeling before her, asking her to be his wife. With a tear-streaked smile, she nodded her head. She could not speak, just nodded. Bending down, she kissed the king, to make sure he understood. Yes, she would marry him. She would be his wife. She didn’t need anything but him. Smiling the king created a golden wedding band for her, laden with diamonds and precious stones. Taking her hand, the king leads her in a dance to the song they had sung all summer. After their dance and their vows, the king leads his new wife to their realm. Where they ruled together until this day.” 

Looking down Hermes smiled. Orpheus was out cold. He always loved this story. How the world began to spin and the gods found love. _‘Too bad their fighting still. The world is starting to get out of tune.’_ Hermes looked at Orpheus. _There has to be a way to make sure he grows up in a world in tune. He just needs to find it. He will, he’ll make sure of that. Perhaps Lady Hestia has an idea or two._


End file.
